Daddys slayer
by Hippi-goth
Summary: Twenty years in the future, Wesley has a 18 year old daughter. The catch is that she is a slayer. Being trained by Angel and her father the young slayer gets into some trouble along the way. Some bad language and violence. CHAPTER 8 UP! PLEASE, R&R!
1. Destractions

Chapter one

The cemetery was cold that night. Eighteen year old, Hannah Price, walked alone and a little afraid down the sidewalk. She clenched her silver cross necklace every now and then for comfort and read headstones to get her mind off things. That wasn't a good thing. A slayer should always be ready, always on her toes, full attention on her surroundings. This was not Hannahs' first time alone and it certainly wasn't her first time in a cemetery, but something tonight was diffrent. Something new had arrived, what, she didn't know, but her slayer instincts were tingling.

Hannah, knew that she didn't have much of a choice anyway. She could hang out in a cemetery all night, or stay at home and listen to her father lecture her about the way her life was going. She'd like to think that her life was going great, okay maybe not great, but better then most. It was hard to have the wieght of the world on your shoulders, school, and friends. Trying to make everyone happy at once. Hannah, knew that her grades were slipping, but her father had her training around the clock, so alot of her free time went to friends. All she wanted was one . . . ONE day were she could be normal. A normal girl in Los Angeles California, who surfed, had a boyfriend, top grades, and didn't have to wake up every morning wondering if today was the day she was going to die.

She yawned deeply and was just about ready to head back to her car, when in the distance she heard someone singing. No, not someone . . . something. Which also wasn't a good thing.

" Hannah" the female voice giggled.

Hannah rolled her eyes " Are we going to mess around or are we just going to fight. I'm fricking tired!"

A vampire mistress came into view. Dressed in red, rather tall, and had dark blue eyes that were hidden behind blond bangs. Those eyes were staring at Hannah like she was a piece of meat. The vampire giggled agian.

" This is the slayer?" she asked. " Please, spare me the gags"

" No gag. Believe it or not, that whole one and only thing ended almost twenty years ago. Suprise!"

" Yeah, but I guess that just makes it more interesting" she said smiling at her.

" Yeah, so that just means you'll get your ass staked faster"

The vampires smile faded and to Hannahs' horror the vampire had flung herself on top of the young slayer.

Wolfman and Hart +

" Where is she?" Angel asked pacing his office. " I knew we should have sent someone with her"

" We already sent someone to the cemetery, Sir." The associate said to Angel.

" Good, from now on I want someone with her." he said taking a seat at his desk. " I don't want this going on anymore"

The young man nodded and left the office, while Wesley walked in.

" Where's Hannah?" he asked. " I thought she was training with you tonight"

" She hasn't been home yet, Wes."

" Angel. . ."

" Don't worry" Angel said putting up a hand to calm him. " I've already sent some. . . Hannah!"

Hannah limped her way into the room. Her black shirt was ripped across the shoulder and covered in blood. Her lip was split open and bleeding as well as a small cut on her forehead.

" Hannah" Wesley said nervously going to his daughters aid. "Are you alright?"

" No, I'm not alright!" she said angerly. " What the bloody hell do you think!"

" Hannah" Wesley said sternly. " I know your upset, but don't talk to me like that"

" Did they find you?" Angel asked handing her a napkin to get the blood off her lip.

" No, but a vampire did."

" A vampire did this to you? You take on vamps every night!" Angel said.

" Was there something diffrent about her? Are you sure it was just a vampire?" Wesley asked.

" Yes, I was just. . . destracted." she whispred the last part, because she knew better then that. Every slayer has to be ready for anything, never be destracted.

" What has been going on with you lately?" Wesley asked. " You've been trained. You know what needs to be done, Hannah. Your going to be watched constintly now. Your not to hunt alone."

" Thats bullshit!"

" Hannah!" Wesley said angerly. " Until you take your slaying seriously your not to be alone. It's time to grow up."

Hannah gave him a blank look. " Yes, Grandpa" she said snottily. It always pissed him off when she brought up her grandfather. They didn't get along at all and Hannah knew that it bothered him. Sure, she would feel guilty about it later, but at the moment she didn't care. Every now and then her father did act like her grandfather and it made him remember what it was like for him being a teenager.

" Fred" Angel said on the phone. " Hannahs back. Bring some first aid, please"

" I'm fine. I just want to go home and get some sleep." she said holding the napkin to her lip.

Fred came rushing into the room within moments carrying bandages and a large bottle of peroxide. She sat these things on Angel's desk and Wesley ordered her to sit in the chair, which she did. Hannah rolled her eyes annoyed and let Fred put the peroxide on her forhead.

" I'm fine" Hannah said clenching her teeth, but continued to hold her arm protectivly.

" Oh, really?" Fred said flicking , Hannah's, shoulder.

" Oww!" she jumped. " Fine, whatever. I'm a slayer, remember? I heal fast and easy, so can we just get some chill time?"

Fred taped a bandage to her forhead and went to inspect her shoulder.

" I hope you relise what happens when you don't pay attention" Angel said.

" Yeah, yeah, yeah. Can I go now?"

" Hannah" Wesley warned her. He had a short temper to night and Hannah didn't care if she was pushing it.

Fred said, " Well, I think your shoulders going to be fine, but keep it wrapped up for now, okay?"

" Yes. Thank you, Fred" Wesley said. " Come on, Hannah, lets get you wrapped up and home. You have school in the morning"

" Goodie" she replayed sarcasticly while Fred started putting the peroxide on her shoulder.

Well, here is chapter one. Hope you enjoyed it. Please continue to read and review. Thanks+


	2. Slayers don't get sick!

chapter two

Once Hannah got home she fell on her bed and closed her eyes. Now, all see needed was a hot shower and a good nights rest.

" Hannah" Wesley said coming into her room.

She huffed angerly. " I'm fine, can I just please sleep?" she whined.

" Did you kill the vampire?" Wesley asked his daughter.

Her eyes shot open and she sat up in bed. The truth was that she didn't kill the vampire! She was bitten on her shoulder and managed to escape to her car before the vampire could finish the job. She looked at her father nervously and he looked back just as worried.

" Yes" she lied. " I staked her."

Wesley smiled lightly " Thats my girl. Now, get some sleep and we'll talk more about your training tomarrow" He walked over to her bed and kissed her on the cheek. " Night"

Three hours later, Hannah was still awake. Sweat was forming on her face and she was coughing heavily. Slayers don't get sick! It all happened so quickly. One moment she was fine and the next she felt a cold coming on, but then a feaver. This wasn't making sence. The child inside her wanted to call out to her father, but thought it was best to let him sleep.

"What's wrong with me?" she asked herself. She managed to pull herself out of bed and too her bedroom mirror. Her face was very pale, her eyes blood shot, and her body cold as ice even though she was sweating badly. " I don't get sick. I never get sick!" She dragged her feet over to the phone and was thinking about calling the only person who could answer her question, but unfortunatly Buffy was in France at the moment. "Damnit!" She slammed the phone back on the reciever and crawled back in bed, coughing.

What do people do when they get sick? Hannah, hadn't been sick sence she was five years old. Even then she didn't remember it and her parents took care of it. She was alone on this one. Her mother, Lila, would throw a bitch fit on her father. She would yell at him for letting her go out late at night in the cold. Wesley, would find some way to blame, Hannah,. saying that she was out to much with friends and was missing out on sleep. She wasn't in the mood for the drama. She wasn't in the mood for anything at the moment.

" I'll be better by morning. That's right. Just get some sleep and I'll be myself again"

Sorry so short. I hope you like it. Please send me some reviews +


	3. In a trance

Chapter three

Wesley stared down at his daughter with a very worried face. He had never seen her this pale before, she hadn't been sick in ages and it was odd for a slayer to ever get sick. He put a cold cloth to her face and held her hand, while waiting for his friends to arrive. The gang would know what to do. Sitting there with his sleeping daughter he thought about what a horrible father he must be. He was her father! He should know what to do in this type of situation, but like he did when he was younger he ran off to his friends for help.

" How is she?" Cordy asked walking into her room.

" She still hasn't been up" he whispered. " Is this normal? I mean for a slayer?"

" No" Angel answered. " Slayers don't get sick unless there was something actualy done to them."

" Where's Fred and Gunn?"

" They stayed behind" Cordy said. " They are trying to figure out more about the vampire."

" Yes, perhaps the vampire had something to do with it. I'm just looking for a cure, Hannah said she destroyed the vampire last night."

" With the vampire gone, it could make this more difficult." Angel put a finger to his lips " When she wakes up, if she can do it, bring her to Wolfram and Hart."

" Well, wait!" Wesley stood up to face his friends. " How do we know its mystical? It could just be a. . ."

" Bring her, Wes" Angel said.

Later that night, Wesley was still trying to bring his daughter back to the world, but she laid there silent. Coughing every now and then, but not once opening her eyes or speaking a word to him.

" Come on, Hannah" Wesley said to her. " I don't know whats happened to you, but we can't help you unless you wake up"

Nothing. . .

" What if I called your mother? Would that give you some insperation to move?" Wesley asked. " I know I haven't been the greatest father in the world, but I want to change that. I'm sorry I haven't always been there." What was he doing? He relised that he was treating her as if she was on her deathbed! " I love you more then anything, I know I haven't showed that much. I will change if you wake up!"

Once agian there wasn't the slightest movement. . .

Wesley started getting scared and angery at the same time. " Hannah! This isn't a game! If you want to get better then we need you awake! We need you here!"

" Wes! Hannah!" Lila yelled inviting herself into Wesley tiny appartment. " Where are you?"

" Bloody hell" Wesley said to himself. The last thing he needed was his X-lover around, but it was her daughter too. " Wolfram and Hart must have informed her"

" Oh, my god" Lila said coming into the room and stopping at the door. "What the hell happened?"

" Lila, we don't know yet" Wesley got up to let Lila sit on the bed, by thier daughter. " Angel is. . ."

" Oh the great, Angel, is going to do something" she said snottily. "Excuse me, she is my daughter as well and it is my decision too." She took her daughters hand. " How long has she been out?"

" All day"

" All day! All day and your just now deciding that something is wrong with our daughter! Shit, Wesley."

" I'll get the car started. We're taking her to Wolfram and Hart for help." he said leaving the room rather quickly.

Lila stared down at her daughter for a long while. Lila was never the nice type, funny, caring, or loving at all, but once she had Hannah, she had changed. Having a daughted seemed to have melted her cold heart and made her feel agian.

" Hannah" she whisped. " We're going to get you help, okay?" she pulled the hair back from her daughters eys and tried to keep calm, just in case her daughter could hear her. " I'm not going to leave you" With that said Hannah did give her mothers hand a small squeeze. " There we go" she smiled, kissed her daughters forehead and quickly tried to hide any tears forming. Lila hated pitty. Even more when it was comeing from Wesley.

WolfRam and Hart+

Hannah could feel herself being carried into Wolfram and Hart. She could feel her body being laid on the cold doctors table. She could hear them all talking, she was alive! She heard her mother and father in her bed room and she could hear them now, but she was unable to move, she was unable to speak. All she wanted to do was scream for help, tell them that she hadn't killed the vampire and that she loved her parents, something she hadn't told either of them in years.

The doctor did what all doctors do when they first get a patient. He checked her heartbeat and all the boring stuff, then he did what only a Wolfram and Hart doctor would do. Hannah could feel nothing but the cold surround her. The doctor was chanting loudly. He was going to bring her back! Her body begun to shake and her eyes started to feel less heavy, she wanted to move, but at the same time she was afraid of what the going on. The energy around her was growing stronger and stronger, her entire body shaking and tears forming in her eyes. She felt like she was going to be sick! What was he doing to her? In the distance she heard Wesley ask the same thing.

The doctor chanted louder and faster, he was screaming at her to wake up. She felt her soul being moved or was she just going crazy? " Stop it!" she screamed. The doctor stopped chanting and everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at her. Hannah sat up on the table, shaking and breathing heavily. She could see, move, and finaly speak agian. The doctor had brought her out of her trance!

" Hannah!" Lila yelled and wrapped her arms around her daughter.

Hannah was still shaking and still not sure what the hell was going on! She hugged her mother back and started crying. She could still feel the power around her, tearing at her soul. " I want to. . . to go home" she muttered.

Wesley was next to give her a hug and once he wrapped his arms around her she didn't want him to let go. She rested her head on his chest and cried. She was remembering everything her parents had said to her, while she was in her trance. It hurt her to know that her parents felt like they were horrible parents, she knew that she wasn't the best daughter in the world. I'm sure they would have to talk about it, eventualy. The gang left the room. so they could have a moments peace.

" Are you alright?" Wesley asked.

" The vampire! I didn't kill her! I lied and she's out there. She bit me and I got sick and it might happen to me agian! You have. . ." Hannah was trying to get everything out before the vampires spell took over her again, but Wesley put a finger to his daughters lips.

" You didn't kill her?" Lila asked.

" I wussied out. I couldn't. . .you have to. . ." she stared feeling sick agian. " What's wrong with me?"

" The vampire has done something to you." Wesley said. " I've never heard of anything like this happening before." Wesley turned to Lila. " Get the others and tell them to meet me in my office. I have an idea" The two parents were about to go thier seperate ways when Hannah once agian spoke up, scared to be alone.

" Don't leave me"


	4. We're a team

A huge "Thank you" to everyone who has sent me such awesome reviews. Thanks for noticing. : )

Also, I just got a review saying that I was spelling Lilah wrong, as you'll see I've changed that in this chp.

Chapter four

Fred was leaning over a microscope " Just what I thought" she said.

" What? What is it?" Gunn asked taking a look for himself.

" I took some of the blood from, Hannah, shirt. The vampire poisened her."

" They can do that? What ever happened to bite and kill or bite and turn?"

" I'm guessing that someone had poisened the vampire"

" For what?" Gunn asked.

" Hell, If I know." She shook her head " God, I hope she'll be okay. This wasn't ment for slayers, it was ment for vampires. If she wasn't a slayer she probably would have been dead hours ago."

" What is the stuff? I mean is there something we can do to get this out of her?"

" The doctor did some powerful vodoo on her. That had to help a lot, but right now we need to get a team on the case and tell Wes and Lila about Hannah. Wesley is smart he'll know what to do"

" Yeah" Gunn shook his head and agreed.

Hannah could feel her eyes getting heavy agian, her body felt heavy and her head was swimming.

" What's wrong with me?" she whispered.

Wesley took a seat on the couch next to his scared daughter. " I promise you that you will be well agian." he said pulling her into another hug. She rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes. She could feel the sickness taking over her agian. Her hands started shaking and she started to hyperventilate. Wesley moved Hannah, so that she was laying on the couch and held her hand.

" Fred will be here with the news soon. I won't leave you, I promise"

Lilah did what she did best. She sat on her ass taking calls from associates. Lilah cared about her daughter, but a part of her would always care for her work more. Thats why Wesley and the gang called her 'The evil bitch from hell'. Of course not in front of Hannah, but she knew that it would always be that way. Hannah, had her father and his friends, she didn't need her mother. A year or so ago she had tried living with her mother, but it failed horribly. Hannah, was always stuck in the house or watched by a crazy man who worked for her mother. Lilah was always gone and never paid much attention to her daughter. Her father and his friends were more then happy to take her and make her a part of the gang, of course they didn't have a choice once they found out that she was a slayer.

" Lilah would you get off that bloody phone?" Wes siad clenching his teeth.

Lilah put a finger up. " Important call"

Wesley had enough. He walked up to his ex , took her cell, and closed it. " Are daughted is sick and your scewing around on your damn phone."

" I'm here Wes, but my work is always with me too. I can't. . . "

"What do you care about more, Lilah? Your daughter or you damn job? " he asked.

Lilah stared at him for a moment "Your telling me to make a decision on what matters to me most?"

" It shouldn't have to be a decision" he said.

To Wesley amazment, Lilah looked at her daughter one last time and. . . left. Wesley stared at the door he watched her disapear behind for a moment, his mouth open.

" We don't need her" Hannah wispered.

Wesley looked at his daughter sadly, took a seat on the coffee table next to her and held her hand. " Thats right. We're a team and no matter what she does can change that."


	5. Poisen

A huge "Thank you" to everyone who has sent me such awesome reviews. Thanks for noticing. : )

Also, I just got a review saying that I was spelling Lilah wrong, as you'll see I've changed that in this chp.

Chapter five

Hannah laid in the office for what seemed like hours, staring at the cieling. Wesley had just left to check on Fred and Gunn. 'They would know what to do, they were like the smartest people in the entire world.' Hannah would keep thinking this to herself, mostly for comfort.

" She's been poisened?" Wes asked looking over the microscope. "What can be done about this?"

" I don't know yet, man" Gunn said. "I do promise you that we will help her, I love that kid just as much as you do"

Wesley smiled gratfully at his friends. "Thank you"

Fred said "Where is Lilah?"

Wesley gave Fred a depressing look "Work called"

" Your shitting me?" Gunn asked. "Her kid is sick and she's. . ." he put up his hands " You know what, I'm done"

" Lilah made her desision" Wes said. Then he finised with "bitch"

The others nodded thier head in agrement. They never could understand why Lilah was always about work, how she treated every one like dirt. Even her own daughter! It really didn't make sence.

" I'm going to go back to Hannah. Can you guys. . ."

" We'll keep looking" Fred assured him.

Spike and Angel kicked open the bar doors. The two vampires looked amazing with thier black tench coats and thier vamp faces on. The demon bartender continued cleaning classes and serving the demon customers. Angel and Spike took seats in front of the bartender.

" Can I help you guys?" he asked. He was truly ugly, even for a demon. He looked like a huge frog, but with slime dripping off two small horns coming from his head.

" Need some information, Mate" Spike said laying down a twenty dollar bill.

The demon huffed " Add another twenty and I might be able to. . . "

Angel jumped over the bar and slammed the demon agianst the wall. " Your going to help me."

" Or we can do it this way" Spike said shrugging.

" I need to know what's going on the streets. Some one poising vampires?" Angel asked.

" Now boys I. . . " The demon was still trying to keep his cool, but Angel dug his fingers deeper into his throat, the demon knew that Angel had no problem killing him. " Some guy. A new hunter, he's been doing experiments on the vampires"

" Sounds like another Van Helsing" Spike said. " Give us a name?"

" I don't know any names" the damon said. Angel slammed him agianst the wall. " I really don't know!"

" I have a sick little girl at home, she was bitten by a vampire and if I find out your lying, I will burn this place to the ground with you in it" Angel said letting him go. " Clear?"

The demon shook his head, scared. " Go to this place" he said writting down an address "This guy can give you some information"

" Yeah, thanks" Angel said taking the paper.

" How are you?" Wesley asked walking into the office with a glass of water.

" What's wrong with me?" she asked.

" Fred and Gunn are still working on it" he lied. He didn't want her to panic, she needed to stay calm.

" Liar" she said. "Dad, I'm not a child any more. Tell me what's wrong with me"

Wesley paused for a long time, how could he put this to her. He could just lie agian, but she knew, Hannah always knew. He handed the water to her and made her take a drink.

" The vampire that. . . that bit you was poisened. She passed it over to you, but Angel and the gang are working on it. We won't let anything happen to you, okay?"

" I know you won't" she smiled. " I trust you guys with my life. I just don't know how to solve this one."

" What do you mean?"

" It isn't mystical, it isn't something we can kill. Dad, its inside me, its a poisen and it's eating me alive."

" Your going to be fine! We have the entire building working on this case, your not going to die. Everything has a cure. I will do anything, even. . . " Wesley paused.

" What?"

" Don't move. I have an idea. It's strong, but I know something stronger. I need to make a phone call" he kissed his daughter good bye and ran out the door.


	6. Thanks Miss Rosenburg

Thanks for the reviews, I love to read what you guys thought about my writing, it helps a lot. Have a good day!

Chapter six

Willow Rosenburg was on her way to LA. After a desprite call from Wesley she left her friends and got on the earliest flight. As she stared out the window she thought about what it would be like to see them all agian. . .after so many years. Willow was much older now, but still kept her beautiful red hair and witchy powers. She was still the best. The gang was still together, even now. Andrew and Dawn were suprisingly dating! Buffy and the immortal were even more close then Angel and her had ever been. Xander, sweet, Xander was back in California, but with a wife and two children. It didn't suprise them that she too was an X vengence demon. He deserved a normal life and thats what he now had, but every now and then he will give them a shout and try to help with the vampire and demon stuff. Willow smiled at the thought of her best friend, Xander, so happy with his new life. The plane was landing.

" She should be here soon" Wesley said.

Spike sat down in the nearest chair "It's been so long."

" Buffy doesn't know. . .does she?" Angel asked sitting down at this desk.

" No. I guess it will be out now, huh?" Spike smiled shyly. He turned his attention to Wesley " How is she?"

" Confused. I'm afraid that she is. . .she's not doing too well." Wesley said looking down.

" She'll be fine" Lorne siad resting a hand on his friends shoulder. " We've never failed before."

ONE HOUR LATER. . .

" Mrs. Rosenburg?" A man asked helping Willow out of the limo.

" Yes, Willow, is me" she said. " Is this. . ."

" Wolfram and Hart." he said taking her suitcase and leading her to the building. " Run by Mr. Angel. He has done wonders."

" Angel"

" Yes, do you. . .do you know him?"

" Old friends. We go back" she smiled.

Walking into the Wolfram and Hart offices, Willow was immedatly greated by Fred.

" How are you?" Fred asked.

" Great. Where is she?" Willow asked. That was Willow for you, she was always ready to get right down to work.

" Willow, Im so happy you could come" Wesley said. Angel and the rest of the gang were walking out behind him.

" Wow, look at you guys" she siad pulling Wesley into a hug. " Long time. Hey Angel" she said smiling.

The smile Angel recieved from Willow warmed his dead heart. She was so grown up, an adult now. He still remembered that teenage girl in High school. She was always so smart and so loyal to everyone. So brave for only being 17 at the time. It was almost strange to see her alone, with no Buffy or Xander by her side. The unbeatable trio.

" Willow" he siad hugging her.

" This way" Wesley siad leading her to his daughter. With Willow here it made him have more hope.

Hannah was just starting to go to sleep, which scared her. What if she couldn't wake back up?

She jumped a little when Willow sat down on the coffee table in front of her. "It's okay." she siad.

Hannah must have looked horrible. Her hair was falling out of her ponytail and she was sweating alot.

" My name is Willow Rosenburg. I'm an old friend of your dads."

Wesley took a seat by his daughter and helped her to sit up. Her body was so weak and her arms and legs seemed limp.

" Hey" Hannah managed to say.

Willow smiled at her before pulling things out of her bag. " This is really simple" she said to Wesley. " I promise you. One of the slayers had gotten bitten by one of these vampires once. I already know the spell."

" What is happening to the vampires?" Angel asked.

" We thought we got them all. We had no idea they were spread so far." She started mixing together a bunch of nasty things that made Hannah want to puke.

Hannah hid her face agianst her father. " Dad" she whispered. Her hearing was going away and she could barley see.

" It's okay sweety." Fred said sitting on the other side of her.

" It was a goverment thing" Willow continued. " They were doing experiments"

Spike walked into the room " I thought we got rid of those basterds?"

Willow jumped off the table. Spike and Willow stared at eachother for a long moment, Willow squinted her eyes, trying to understand. " Spike?"

" Hey Willow" he said and they watched Spike do something that he NEVER did. He hugged, Willow, for a long time. " How's Buffy?"

" Still slaying the big evil"

Hannah was getting annoyed. " Hey" she said sickly " I'm happy for the reunion, but I'm dying over here."

Fred and Wesley laughed a little at this. Hannah always kept her spunk.

" Oh right, sorry" Willow said.

After Willow was done mixing everything together it looked even worse. It was a merky green color and the smell alone was enough to make everyone in the room sick.

" I don't have to drink that do I?" Hannah asked nervously.

" Sorry" Willow said handing it to her. " If you want I even know this chant that can help you heal faster"

" Well, how long is it going to take me to get better?"

" The longer it takes you to drink the damn potion" Angel said.

Hannah gave me a look. She looked down at the nasty liquid and closing her eyes she managed it down within moments. " Good thing I don't have any taste buds at the moment"

Fred moved so she could lay back down, but Hannah fell back down. This part of the healing, Hannah did not like. Only moments after taking the potion her entire body seemed to be set on fire. The potion and the posion in her body seemed to be in a battle. Willow started to chant in Latan.

" Whats happening to her?" Fred asked worried about Hannah, who was now screaming in pain.

This part of the spell, Willow did not mention and Angel knew why. Wesley started holding the Slayer down, but she was much stronger and he couldn't keep her down that well. Angel and the others looked down worried and confused at the same time. This wasn't normal.

" Stop it! Stop it!" Hannah yelled. She could feel the potion moving inside her and just as bad as it felt she suddenly felt better. She could see agian,she felt stronger, and she felt like she was back in the world. She sat up holding her head. " What. . .what did you do to me?" she asked the witch.

" I didn't want to tell you how it would go down, I mean I didn't want you to freak."

" Gee, thanks" Hannah siad sarcasticly.

" Are you alright?" Wesley asked making his daughter face him. " Do you feel like you agian?"

" Yeah."

Wesley moved her hair out of her eyes and kissed her forehead before turning back to Willow.

" Thank you so much. If there is anything I can do?" he asked.

" Don't mention it" she siad waving it off.

" Thanks, Mrs. Rosenburg" Hannah siad not feeling so bitchy anymore, but thankful for Willows help.

" Willow. Call me Willow." she smiled.


	7. Down to business

Sorry the last chapter was not all that great. I didn't have much time to do it, but I do appreciate the reviews. Please keep reviewing. Have a good day : )

Chapter seven

Hannah stood with the others in Angels office. Her arms crossed and her body stiff. Whenever she acted like this she reminded Spike of Buffy. Buffy was always on the top of the game, ready for anything, a tortured soul, but still stayed dedicated to her job. Her job was her life and Hannah knew that.

" This vampire, are we saying she's dead now?" Hannah asked.

Willow was sitting at Angel desk " Yes, it can kill them within a few days, but the story doesn't fit"

" What do you mean?"

Angel cutted in " Spike and I went to the streets for some information. The demon said there was a new hunter, while Willow is saying its a goverment thing."

" Maybe its both" Hannah said.

" Perhaps" Wesley added. " But why would they be poisening vampires?"

" Would the goverment be sending people all over, I mean to do this experiment thingy? It seems like they would just need one vampire to know if it worked."

Willow stood up " She's right. Why would they being doing it to all the vampires? Why wouldn't they just kill them?"

" I say we hit the streets" Hannah said picking up her backpack and flinging it over one shoulder.

" Your not going any where" Wesley said taking the backpack from her. " You still need to heal. We can't have you out there when you still don't have your full strength back. It's too dangerous."

" Dad, I'm the slayer. My whole existance is dangerous" she took it back and motioned for the others to follow her.

Wesley knew there was no stopping her. When she was going to do something she was going to do it, no matter what stood in her way.

" Angel" Wesley said stopping him at the door.

" I won't let anything happen to her." he assured him before catching up with Gunn and Spike.

Turning back to Willow and Fred he passed them a worried smile. " Lets get down to work"

" Work?" Fred asked.

" I want to know what these idiots have planned. Take them out if we have too."

" Thier human, Wesley" Fred reminded him.

" Well, then I guess we'll stick with the torture." he said. " No one messes with my daughter." he said sternly. Wesley picked up a book and went to his office. " Make some phone calls, find information."

THE DEMON BAR. . .

" Hey no kids in here" The frog demon said when he saw, Hannah walking into the bar.

" She's no kid." Angel assured him.

" Tell us what we need to know" Hannah said taking a seat at the bar. " and I promise I won't rip your throat out where you stand"

The demon sighed. " The hunter?"

" Is he part of the goverment experimenting?" Spike asked. Angel and Spike stood on either side of Hannah, as if to let the demon know ' if you mess with her, you have us as well'.

" Maybe there is a few things I left out" he said nervously. " When Captian forhead here attached me, some information was lost."

"Hey" Angel said touching his forhead. Hannah rolled her eyes.

" What do you know?" she repeated.

" This hunter is not working for the goverment. He's been doing experiments on the vampires who have been infected by the goverment."

" He's trying to spare them?"

" He's trying to find a cure. You can make good money on that"

" Bastered" Hannah said. Angel shot her a look that told her she might want to watch her language. " So, this creep is trying to make a few bucks? In return getting people killed? Is he human?"

" Some say he is, some say he isn't."

" Good then I can kill him" she siad getting up.

" Hey, this isn't your average bad ass, peaches. This guy means buisiness."

Hannah pulled a dagger out of her back pocket " So do I."


	8. Tell and die

Chapter eight

Hannah and the others jumped into her car, she picked up her cell phone and called Wesley.

" Dad?" She said into the phone.

" Are you alright?"

" Yeah, we did have some information. This guy found a cure for the poisen. He's making the vampires pay." she paused. "How messed up is that!"

" Well, we find the man and put him in jail."

" Oh right. What are we going to say? He's saving the undead. They are not going to believe us. Plus, I don't think this is what you would call human."

" He's a demon?"

" Not sure, but I'm going to. . ." Hannah stopped. A vampire was walking out of night club with a young girl.

" Hannah?" Wesley asked " Hannah?"

" I'll call you back" she said hanging up the phone and parking her car on the side of the street.

" What is it?" Angel asked.

" Vamp. Maybe he knows about this guy. I haven't had a good fight in a few days."

" Hannah, maybe you shouldn't" Angel said, but she was already slamming her car door and running after the vampire.

Once she had the vampire and teenager is sight she put on her award winning acting.

" Excuse me!" she said running up to the couple. The both turned around to look at her. The vampire immedatly knew who she was, but decided to keep his cool. Hannah turned to the girl " Some guy wants to talk to you" she lied. " Says that he's an old friend or something"

The girl stared at her for a moment. " Thanks. I'll be back in a moment" she siad and ran back to the club.

" Didn't your mother ever teach you to not play with your food?" Hannah asked the vampire.

" What are you talking about?" he said backing away.

" Please, like you weren't going to take her to some creepy, you're all alone, place. Then you know mess with her mind a little before you do the nasty vampire thing."

The vampire smiled and his face turned. " Slayer."

" Vampire" she said back pulling out her stake and slamming him agianst the wall. " Now, your going to tell me what I need to know and I won't. . .well, I'll still kill you ,but only because I really don't like you"

"Bitch"

" Look who has the stake pal." she said pressing it agianst his chest. " The hunter who's giving vampires a cure. What do you know?"

" I don't know. . . "

" Oh, I'm very certian that you do and if you don't tell me now, Ill be sure to make your death extreamly slow." Hannah said.

" His name is. . . is . . we just call him the general"

Hannah giggled " The general, please. How lame is that? Now, where can I find him?"

" I don't . . ."

" Why do you guys always have to say I don't know, when I know that you know. Now tell me!"

" He moves around. . .you know, where ever theres a vampire in need, he's there."

" Is he human?"

" No, he's . . . " the vampire screamed and turned into dust. Someone had shoved a metal pole into the vampires body. Hannah stood there for a moment.

The metal pole fell from the dust. " What the. . ."

A man walked up behind, Hannah. His arms crossed " Vampires are so damn untrust worthy. Now, I believe that you have been looking for me?"


	9. The general

**I started a story yesterday about Hannahs childhood. I don't have a name for it yet. If you are interested in reading it I will inform you when I put on this site. Thanks for the reviews!**

Chapter nine

" Your the general?" Hannah asked clenching her stake.

" Yes" He said. He kept in the shadows so he was just a large black figure.

" Show me your face" she said.

The General laughed. " What would my face mean to you?"

" I like to see the son of a bitches face before I drive a stake in thier heart"

" How do you know I am a vampire?"

" What does it matter. I can still kill you" she said.

The general walked out under the street lamp with Hannah.

" Must be a slayer thing" he said showing his vamp face.

" must be" she siad with a half smile. " Or it might be that nasty thirty year old shirt your wearing."

" I was never one for style." he threw the first punch. He knocked Hannah to the ground.

" Hard way, huh?" she said getting back up and kicking him in the stomach, followed by a punch to the temple.

Angel and Spike came running around the corner.

" Go back!" she yelled.

The vampire stared at the vampires for a moment. " Angelus. . .William the bloody" he laughed.

" Stay the hell away from her" Angel said, but trying to keep his cool at the same time.

Hannah was pissed. " I'm a slayer! Its my fight!" she yelled.

The general stared at her for a moment. " No" he said. He had moved so quickly it was like he disapeared, but reapeared holding Hannahs throat. " I believe its mine."

" You bastered!" Spike yelled, Angel stopped him before he attached the vampire.

" I'll break her neck before you reach me" he said. He gave her neck a little squeeze to prove it. Hannah screamed.

" Please" she said.

" Its so cute when a slayer begs" he smiled.

" What do you want?" Angel asked.

" Its simple really. A trade is what we will have. Get me. . ." The vampire paused. Hannah looked down at his chest to see the same pole going right into him. The vampire took one last look at the slayer before turning into dust.

" O, god" Hannah said rubbing her throat and taking deep breaths.

" I could really care less what he wanted" Wesley said behind his daughter.

" Dad" Hannah said hugging him. " How did you . . .that was so cool."

" Nice show, Wes" Angel said.

" You guys planned it. Didn't you?"

" We called you dad before we ran to help you."

" O." she said. " So does this mean that its over? I mean the vampire cure thing, its done?"

" The general is dead, the cure went with him." Spike said. " Good show everyone"

" Yes, brilliant" A vampire said walking out of the alley clapping his hands.

" You wanna join your buddy here?" Hannah asked holding up her stake. Wesley put a hand on her shoulder.

" Slayer, you are truly amazing. To be honest I have never seen a slayer at her best."

" I'm pretty sure that you'll be easy."

" Probably" he nodded in agreement. " But not only have you pissed off me, but several of my friends." he snapped his fingers and vampires appeared from every where. The alley, roof, right, left, and behind them.

" O" Hannah said. " I guess this is the part where you tell me I'm screwed?"

The vampire nodded. . .


	10. The End

Chapter ten

" Ms. Price" the vampire smiled. " It would be my pleasure to tell you that 'yes you are screwed'. "

Wesley pulled his daughter back behind him and pulled out a stake of his own. " Your forgetting that you have three others to get passed"

" I don't believe that will be a problem"

" How about eight!" Connor yelled walking around the corner, crossbow in hand. Cordy, Fred, Lorne, and Gunn joined him.

" Vampire hunters" One of the vampires whispered.

" Who gives a shit!" the vampire yelled " we still out weigh them. GO!"

On command the vampires sprung into action as well as the gang.

Connor was amazing with the crossbow, taking out vampire after vampire.

Cordy was doing her goddess bit and one touch the vampire would turn into dust.

Gunn was still the master, with only a stake he would kill his fair share.

Fred for only being a very small, powerless girl she did some ass kicking of her own with Lorne by her side.

Angel and Spike were once agian a team and Hannah and her father fought side by side. This brought both of them closer and for once in a long time, Hannah felt very close and loved by the people that fought by her side.

The vampire were gone, a few had run off.

" That was fun" Hannah said cleaning off her shirt.

" I could go for a cappachino and something chocolaty." Cordy said.

" Ditto" Fred and Hannah agreed. Chocolate was perfect after a good fight.

PRICE HOME. . .

She just got out of the shower, which felt amazing. She put on her favorite pjs and put her hair up in a bun. After a fight like that one, she felt extreamly sore and tired, but she needed to talk to her father before she decided to go to sleep.

Wesley was on the couch, watching Tv, his eyes barley open. Hannah took a seat next to him.

" Daddy" she said.

" You okay?" he asked, he knew something was wrong. " That was a big fight today."

" Its not about the fight"

" What is it, luv?"

Hannah bit her lip and her eyes got teary. " She left me." she whispered.

Wesley didn't know what to say, so he muttered for a moment. " Your mother, she. . .she doesn't know. . .how to deal with things"

" No, only me. Dad, she doesn't want anything to do with me. . ."

" And. . . " he said trying to get her to continue.

" And I don't want anything to do with her."

" You don't want to see her anymore?"

"Do I have too?"

Wesley paused for a moment. " No. Hannah, you don't have to." he said.

Wesley took the blanket hanging off of the couch and wrapped it around her, pulling her hair back. Hannah smiled and laid her head down on his lap where he played with her hair till they were both fast asleep. Waiting for the next days battle.

The End

**I'm almost done with the first chapter to my new fan fic called " Daddys girl" Hope you enjoyed. : )**


End file.
